We Got The Beat
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: Rosalie Hale joins Glee Club and starts all kind of drama. How Far will Rachel go to get her club back?
1. Love Story

"Hey, Mr. Shoe, we have another Cheerio in Glee." Britney said as everyone took there seats in the chorus room.

Puck, Fin, and Quinn looked over to see Rosalie Hale, the new Cheerio's since Quinn got pregnant.

"Helloo." Puck walked down and pushed Kurt out of the seat next to her.

"Excuse me, Mr. Shoe, but shouldn't she have to tryout just live everyone else?" Rachel jumped up.

"Actually, Rachel, she already did." Mr. Sheuster said. "Any ideas what we should do for regional's?"

Rosalie and Rachel both raised their hands.

"Rosalie?"

I think we should do a Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez cross-over. I was thinking Love Story and Naturally."

"I hate Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez!" Rachel said.

"Well, I really don't like you either." Rose said.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we don't like either of them, but they have great lyrics that would work perfectly." Kurt said.

"Okay, it's settled. Rose, get the music together and we'll all meet in the theater tomorrow to practice." Mr. Sheuster said.

As everyone was leaving, Fin and Puck talked to Rosalie.

"So, Puck, I heard _you_ got Quinnie Prego." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm exclusive." Puck winked at her.

She rolled her eyes.

"You know, Rose, do you wanna come to football practice to watch me today?" Fin asked.

"Of course, Finny!" she said and walked out with him and Puck.

Rachel watched them walked out and knew that she had to get Rosalie Hale out of her Glee club once and for all!

_**Okay, bad chapter, but R$R please! **_


	2. Nautrally

During Rosalie's free period, she and Puck sat in the chorus room working on the song.

"I have it!" Rosalie said.

"Lemme hear it." Puck said.

"_How you choose to express yourself _

_It's all your own and I can tell it comes naturally_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo,_

_Throwing pebbles when my daddy said _

'_Stay away from Juliet'._" She sang.

"_And I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_Cause you are the thunder and I am the lightning."_ He sang.

She smiled. "_I love the way you know who you are_

_And to me it's exciting when we know it's a_

_Love story, baby just say yes._"

Lost in each other's eyes, they leaned in to kiss each other. Right before their lips met, Ms. Salvester walked in. "Bravo, kids!" she clapped twice.

"What're you doing in here?" Puck asked.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd help you out with your song." She said.

"Well, we don't need it." They got up and walked to the auditorium.

"Puck, don't be mean." She said.

"Sorry, Rosie." He said.

When they walked into the auditorium, everyone was waiting for them.

"We got it done." Rosalie smiled as she joined everyone on stage.

"Okay, let's hear it!" Mr. Shoe said.

Everyone sat down and Rosalie and Puck sung their song.

"Guys, I think we have our song for the competition!"

Everyone cheered but Rachel. Backstage, Rachel confronted Rosalie.

"I know what your doing!" she said.

Rosalie looked up from her phone. "What?"

"You're trying to steal my club and my man!"

Rosalie stood up. "Excuse me?"

"Fin and Glee… or should it be Glee and Fin? Either way, back off!"

Rose scoffed. "I'm a Cheerio. Do you really think I want this stupid club? And Fin comes onto _me_."

"You're crazy!"

"And you're a psycho bitch who dresses like a 1930's grandma." Rosalie said, walking away.

Rachel merely crossed her arms. She had a way to get Fin back and get Puck back to Quinn and his name was Emmett Cullen, he cousin who was moving to town.


	3. Auditions

"Believe me, Em, you're going to love her." Rachel said, dragging her cousin into school a few days later.

"How are you so sure?" he asked suspiciously, looking around his new school as his- much smaller than him- cousin drug him toward the Glee room.

"Because I hate her." Rachel replied simply as they turned the corner to see the Glee room empty except for Rosalie and Finn…. Making out.

"FIN!" Rachel screeched, storming in, forgetting about Emmett.

"What?" Finn asked, looking more confused then ever.

"Her?"

"Here we go again." Rosalie mumbled. "Look, I'll see you later, Finn." And with that, she grabbed her purse and walked out.

"Hey Rach, I think you're right about her." Emmett smiled, leaning against the door, watching Rosalie walk down the hall.

Rachel forgot her attitude and turned to look at Emmett. "Great… so how did football try-outs go?"

"Awesome. Made the team." Emmett replied.

"Aand Glee?"

"Why would I try-out for Glee?"

"Because, my meat-headed cousin, Rosalie likes a guy who can find a perfect balance between Football and Glee."

At that moment, Mr. Sheuster walked in and looked around. "Why aren't you guys in homeroom?"

"Sorry Mr. Sheu. Just practicing for regional's." Rachel said. "But while we're here, this is my cousin, Emmett, and he would LOOOOVVEEEE to try-out for Glee club."

Mr. Sheuster looked at the boy in the doorframe. "Lemme hear it."


	4. A Love Story

"Okay guys, I think we have a new routine… same song, same dance routine, different people." Mr. Sheuster said as everyone sat down in the first two rows of the auditorium. Rachel smiled, knowing that he chose her over Rosalie to do this routine. "Rosalie and Emmett, you guys are going to be the main two, and everyone else are going to be back-ups."

Emmett looked to his left and saw the beautiful blond that sat next to him.

"Now, let's get to work." Mr. Sheu smiled and rubbed his hands together as everyone got up on stage.

"_How you choose to express yourself _ _It's all your own and I can tell it comes naturally._ (_It comes naturally.) Little did I know_ _That you were Romeo,_ _Throwing pebbles when my daddy said _ '_Stay away from Juliet'._" She sang, turning toward Emmett as she sang.

"_And I sneak out to the garden to see you_ _It's hard t keep quite just because we know __ you are the thunder and I am the lightning."_ Emmett sang, twirling Rosalie around.

She smiled. "_I love the way you know who you are_ _And to me it's exciting when we know it's a_ _Love story, baby just say yes._"

"Perfect!" Mr. Sheu said. "Take five!"

Rosalie turned to Emmett. "Not to bad."

He was about to reply when Puck came over and scooped Rosalie up. "Very good Ms. Spears."

Rosalie laughed. "No thank you, but I'll take Hayley Williams any day."

Puck laughed, set her down, and walked away with her.

_I have to find a way to make this girl mine._ Emmett thought.


End file.
